


high school is shit (and you gotta help me conquer it)

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: chaos, chaos: zeph's non-despair shenanigans [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: 3 + 1 Things, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Multi, Nonbinary Chiaki Nanami, OT3, Polyamory, ao3 tagging on mobile is hell please spare me, i gotta stop churning out fics i stg, please dont read this, this is dumb and not proofread, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: chiaki loves video games and also they love hæjimay and nagitonb!chiaki komahinanami. pls enjoy
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Series: chaos, chaos: zeph's non-despair shenanigans [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991191
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	high school is shit (and you gotta help me conquer it)

Their first attempt to beat level nine doesn’t go well at all.

Chiaki takes the place of Player 1, the red controller gripped tightly in her small hands. Hajime has the Player 2 slot, despite not actually knowing what the hell he’s doing. According to him, he’s never really been one for video games, which Chiaki has relentlessly teased him for many times. 

They only get about a quarter of the way through the level, and it ends with Hajime accidentally dropping his controller, which nearly breaks it in half. Chiaki is disappointed, but honestly not surprised at her boyfriend. After many attempts, Hajime gives up and just curls up with Chiaki while she demolishes people online in Super Smash Brothers. 

“See, Hajime? This is how you play, not with your dumb swordies.” she sasses him, pulling off a successful F-Smash with Sonic. Hajime rolls his eyes, tapping away at his phone tiredly. 

“Whatever.” he retorts, snuggling further into Chiaki. She glances down at him and her heart melts at the sight of her half-asleep Hajime, now fully curled into her lap. 

Well, Smash Brothers can wait. Tonight, Chiaki is going to sleep, for once in her life.

-

The next time Chiaki attempts to beat the level, she’s discombobulated and teary eyed. 

It’s been a particularly long day at school, and Hajime has been extremely distant lately. When she tried to ask him what was wrong, he’d snapped, and she’d bit back tears and instinctively snapped back, and now here she was. Sitting in a mini blanket fort in the common room, face streaked with rapidly drying tears, the harsh glow of her Nintendo Switch lighting up the fort she’s made for herself.

“Hey, is that you, Chiaki?” a raspy voice asks softly. Pulling back the nearest blanket, the gamer pokes her head out of the fort to see Nagito, who looks positively awful. His signature bedhead is matted and greasy, and he isn’t even trying to hide his crying. “I know it’s a lot to ask for an ultimate to make time for trash like me, but-are you crying?” Nagito cuts himself off, kneeling down next to Chiaki. 

She sniffs, wiping her eyes and taking a few shaky breaths to gather herself. “It’s Hajime.” she mumbles, half hoping the boy next to her doesn’t hear at all. But he does, and he moves closer to Chiaki in what she assumes is an attempt to be comforting. And, in all honesty, it’s working. He hugs a pillow, sighing loudly into it before finally replying to the patient girl sitting with him.

“He’s acting strangely around me as well...I’d just figured I fucked up.” Nagito laughs humorlessly. “Wouldn’t surprise me.”

“...do you wanna help me to get your mind off of it?” Chiaki asks after letting him vent and even airing a few of her own grievances, offering a controller. He looks at her in surprise, blinking back tears and she’s pretty sure he mumbles something about being honored, but for her own sake she decides to ignore it, silently passing him the red joycon. 

They play for about two hours, but around halfway through it becomes less serious, and they end up talking about everything and nothing at the same time. If Nagito starts to spiral into his usual thread of self-deprecation, Chiaki gently reminds him that it’s just his bad thoughts, and she finds that she’s surprisingly good at calming her friend down. 

Around midnight, Nagito can’t stop yawning and Chiaki has to admit that it’s pretty cute when he does that. Quietly turning off the Switch, she realizes that they’re halfway through level nine at this point, which is definitely further than she and Hajime ever got. “G’night, Nagito.” she mumbles, leaving him to sleep in the blanket fort while she gets up to feed Usami. The rabbit squeaks excitedly at the prospect of food, and Chiaki finds herself smiling as she hugs her pet.

The smile stays plastered on her face even after she reaches her dorm and falls into a light sleep, thoughts swirling in her brain.

-

The third time Chiaki is up against level nine, they’re anxious.

About a month ago, they’d done a lot of self-reflection and come to the conclusion that they were non-binary and went by they/them. But Chiaki’s anxiety had kicked into overdrive the past two weeks, more specifically about coming out to their boyfriend and her boyfriend’s boyfriend, who’s become Chiaki’s most trusted friend. 

Their hands are gripping the controller so hard that their knuckles are white, and Nagito looks over in confusion, although staying silent. 

The level is going smoothly, and Chiaki’s breathing is returning to normal.  _ This is it,  _ they think.  _ I’m gonna do it! _

About a half hour later, Hajime insists on taking a break to eat lunch and Chiaki begrudgingly agrees, making themself a sandwich. As they sit down to eat in a comfortable silence, they clear their throat and prepare.

“Uh-hey, guys?” they begin, stuttering against their will. “I-uh-have something to tell you.”  _ C’mon, Chiaki, steady yourself.  _ they scold themself internally.

“I-i’m non-binary, and I go by they/them.” 

The words rush out without a second thought, and both Hajime and Nagito look at Chiaki for a second, before Hajime speaks up.

“Thanks for telling us, Chi.” he smiles, in the subtle way that makes Chiaki melt. Nagito does the same, and they nearly die of happiness. “Anything else?” Hajime asks softly, and Chiaki shakes their head.

“I just wanna beat this level’s ass.” they snort. “Let’s get to it, boys.”

The trio get through three quarters of the level before abandoning it to watch bad reality TV, with Hajime cuddled into Nagito’s hoodie and Chiaki playing with Usami quietly. 

Suddenly, they wondered why they had been so anxious.

-

When Chiaki finally beats level nine, it’s when they’re surrounded by love.

For once, they’ve abandoned their role as Player 1 in favor of letting Nagito take the lead. He’s adorable when he focuses on the screen, tongue stuck out slightly in concentration while Hajime cheers him on, trying to keep his character from falling off of the stage. Chiaki stomps down an enemy, letting out a small but excited “whoop!” when they reach the level’s checkpoint. 

“Chiaki, little help?” Nagito asks, fighting off the enemies on the screen rapidly. The ultimate gamer maneuvers their character over to their boyfriend’s and takes out a couple of monsters, smiling all the while. Holding down forcefully on the sprint button, they begin running and jumping forwards, fighting off monsters along the way. Hajime still isn’t great at video games, but he’s definitely gotten better. Chiaki’s proud, honestly. Nagito laughs as his boyfriend dies to a basic enemy, running back to revive him anyways.

The end is in sight about ten minutes later, and Chiaki gasps audibly. 

“Before we complete level nine, I’d like to say one thing: we are epic gamers.” Nagito states eloquently, and Chiaki giggles behind their hand. Hajime rolls his eyes fondly, planting a small kiss on each of his partners’ cheeks before inhaling and grabbing his controller.

The ending is pretty anticlimactic, only a small animation of all three avatars. But the trio are still overjoyed, Chiaki flopping over onto the floor while happily laughing. Hajime leans back, facepalming and letting out a sigh of relief. “That  _ fucking  _ level took what, almost a year?” 

“It’s been a rollercoaster, that’s for sure.” Nagito laughs, but it’s not the insane one he used to do constantly. It’s soft and real, and Chiaki wants to give him the moon and stars in that instant. Maybe they could ask Shuichi and Kaede’s boyfriend, that astronaut. 

“Don’t get all poetic on me.” Hajime grumbles, but it’s more teasing than anything. He gives Nagito a tired look, but dissolves into laughter a moment later, and Chiaki joins them, hopping back onto the couch. 

“Who’s up for level ten?” they ask a bit later, and both boys collectively groan. The gamer giggles a bit behind their hand. “I’m kidding, I swear.” they say, throwing up their hands in mock surrender. “But seriously, I love playing video games with you two.”

“I suck at them and hell, these gaming sessions are still the highlight of my day.” Hajime nods. Chiaki elbows him, still laughing.

“You don’t suck, cuz I taught you.” they insist. The boy rolls his eyes, but concedes anyway, and his partners give a triumphant grin. “Nah, I figured we could take a break anyways.” Chiaki says, switching off the console and plugging in the controllers, Usami perched on her shoulder. “For now, who wants to watch dumb vines?”

“When do I not?” Nagito counters, and they nod. “Alright then.”

The trio spend the next hour watching memes snuggled together on the couch, Chiaki sprawled across Hajime’s lap with Nagito’s hoodie draped over her shoulders. It’s warm and soothing, and none of them want to get up. 

Day fades away into night, the sunset coloring the sky a beautiful pastel color combo, and Nagito stares at it, fascinated. He’s always loved sunsets, for no reason other than the fact that they were pretty. Hajime once said he preferred sunrises, and Chiaki tries to remember why they remember this specific detail. They’ve never really had a preference, mostly because they were usually inside at those times. They know they like rain, because as much as they love the music blasting from their game, sometimes laying there patting Usami while listening to rain fall outside is one of Chiaki’s favorite things to do. 

“Spacey, huh?” Hajime sasses, bringing them back down to earth. Blushing, they try to stutter out an apology. “Wait, no, I was kidding—“

Chiaki laughs again, and they’re suddenly self conscious about doing it so much. Their boyfriends look at them when they suddenly stop laughing, and they realize that it’s dumb to be so self conscious about it. 

“Not to be cheesy on main, but I think we beat that with the power of love.” Nagito laughs, and Hajime shoves him off the couch. “Hey, watch it—“

“You dork.” Hajime scoffs, but his face reddens slightly and downright adorably. 

And the laughter dies down, eventually, and the night sky is fully darkened, but the energy in the room never dies. Hajime, despite his protesting earlier, has returned to bullying kids in Minecraft, and Nagito is just eating his midnight bagel and cheering on Hajime as he bullies kids in Minecraft. 

And Chiaki realizes this is what they’ve always wanted. Surrounded by the two loves of their life, doing the thing they loved. Albeit with a lot of screaming from their boyfriends, it’s strangely peaceful. Usami is asleep on their lap, snoring peacefully. Meaning that they probably won’t be able to get up, which they don’t want to do in the first place. 

And Chiaki is finally, truly, complete.

**Author's Note:**

> :”)
> 
> yes, i can only write pointless fluff and crack, what of it


End file.
